Stairway to Heaven
Stairway to Heaven is the ninth episode of Tech 10: Star Spirit. Episode to nighttime at a large lake in a forested area of the mountains. An adolescent in a white hoodie is leaning against a tree, sharpening a kitchen knife. After a few moments, an alien with an identical appearance to Holy Diver, save for an inverted color scheme, walked into the area and approached him. Figure: “Is it done?” Diver: “You of all people should know I wouldn’t screw something like this up. The next day or so should be ours to do with as we please.” Figure: “Good. I was getting tired of waiting. I had to put quite a bit of time into observing this Theodore Logical, and while I wasn’t quite sure what to make of him at first, he ultimately won’t be much of a threat to us.” Diver: (Scoffs) “That amount of confidence is easier to have when you aren’t the one that’s actually fought him.” Figure: “Friendly reminder that when he beat you, he did so in a dream, which, from your description of the battle, he took full advantage of. Things will turn out much different when we do battle with him in the real world.” Diver: “Whatever you say.” Figure: “You of all people should know I wouldn’t screw a plan like this up. Now, if you’re ready to go...” The hooded figure straightened up and began walking out of the area, with Unholy Diver following closely behind. Figure: “Let’s teach this valley the true meaning of fear.” ---- to the inside of Theo’s room. The StarTrix is laying on a desk near the door, and Theo is sitting hunched over on his bed, staring off into the distance in thought. After a couple moments, someone knocks on his door a few times. The door opens, revealing Isaac on the other side. Isaac: “Hey, Theo, we need to talk.” Theo: (Absentmindedly nods) Isaac: (Walks over to the bed and sits down next to Theo) “Your mother and I have noticed that you’ve been a lot quieter than usual lately, which is saying something. Is there something going on we should know about?” Theo: “It’s more something I should’ve known about.” Isaac: “What do you mean?” Theo turned to face him. Theo: “Does the term ‘Delta Human’ ring any bells?” Isaac’s eyes went wide for a moment. Isaac: “That’s...who told you about that?!” Theo: “Evidently not you.” There was a moment of silence. Isaac: (Sighs) “...You’re right. I probably should’ve told you about that. I just...didn’t want you to deal with that kind of stuff until you needed to.” Theo: “Why? Because you don’t think I can?” Isaac: “Because you shouldn’t have to deal with it! I made a mistake, and I never wanted you to suffer because of it!” Theo: “...What do you mean ‘a mistake’?” Isaac: “Wha-Oh, no, no, it’s nothing like that. Look, the Delta Human DNA I was fused with was never meant to be a multi-generational thing, but I ignored that and went with it anyways. It was a heat-of-the-moment kind of thing, and it kills me to think that you might have problems because of it.” Theo: “''Might have problems? Dad, mixing naturally high aggression with teenage hormones was never going to turn out well! Every day that goes by, I legitimately end up feeling like I want to strangle someone by the end of it! It takes all the self-control I have not to snap at people during casual conversations! It’s like I’m just...''predisposed ''to be a bad person!” Isaac: “Well, genetically speaking, you kinda are.” Theo: “Is that supposed to be helping?!” Isaac: “Maybe if you would let me finish. Look, something I never told you is that I used to severely suffer from depression. I still do, but not to nearly as much of an extent. If genetic predisposition towards certain traits or whatever defined the entirety of anything you’ll ever be, I would’ve offed myself years ago. As you can see by...well, any of this, that didn’t happen. You can’t let your weaknesses define who you are” Theo: “How did you manage to move past it?” Isaac: “Medicine. Therapy. Support. Patience. Especially that last one. Well, those and one other thing, but that doesn’t really apply to your situation.” Theo: “So...is there any way to fix this?” Isaac: (Thinks for a moment) “...Well...As much as I hate to suggest it...There’s a Psioknight that runs a shop in the industrial district named Xr. Nullamor. He specializes in genetic modification. I don’t care for him...like, at all...but I can’t deny that he’s good at what he does. He could probably remove the Delta Human DNA from your body.” Theo: “Uh, yeah, I’ve...heard of him.” Isaac: “Oh, right, he worked on the StarTrix. Well, at any rate, if you think getting rid of your Delta Human DNA is the best move, then that is an option. He just so happens to owe me one anyways.” Theo: “Why are you asking ''me ''if it’s the best idea?” Isaac: “This is something you need to decide for yourself. It would be changing a huge part of who you are.” Theo: “Do you at least have any opinions on what I should do?” Isaac: “Obviously, but I feel like I’d be pressuring you towards something by sharing them. All I can do is tell you the facts.” Theo: “Which would be?” Isaac: “The con to Delta Human physiology is the naturally heightened aggression and negative perceptions of anything not-you. The pro is that you’ve got a lot more stamina, strength, and durability than any pure human out there.” There were a few moments of silence. Isaac: “Just think it over, okay? Your mother and I will be here if you need any help.” Theo: “Yeah, okay. Thanks.” Isaac nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. Theo sat in silent thought for a few moments, but was suddenly interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the number calling and recognized it as the Plumber Base. Theo: (Answers the call) “Hey, Alpha, I don’t know if this is the best time.” Pyros: *On the other end of the line* “Oh, it’s not the best time for you?! We’ve kinda got a situation here!” Theo: “Wait, Pyros? What’s going on?” Pyros: “Okay, so, I fall asleep earlier tonight in the training room because I’m, like, lazy and everything, right? Well, normally, Alpha would kick me out at some point, but I wake up just now and I’m still there!” Theo: “Get to the point.” Pyros: “I was getting there! Anyways, I think this is kinda weird, right? So, I go out to check, and Alpha’s nowhere to be found! The only thing here are some sorta weird crystal shards!” Theo: “...I’ll be there as soon as possible. Have you called Nova?” Pyros: “Yeah, she was the first one I called. She’s the one who said I should call you.” Theo: “Alright, just make sure not to touch anything.” Pyros: “I’m older than you, moron! I don’t need that kind of advice!” Theo: “Whatever.” Theo hung up the call and grabbed his coat. This could end up being a long day. ---- to the inside of Plumber Base UT1. Theo arrives on the main floor in the platform elevator. Pyros is off to the side talking with Nova and Napoleon, who is wearing a white coat and using some sort of smokeless cigarette. Nova notices Theo and waves him over. Nova: “Hey, you showed up!” Theo: “Obviously.” (Notices Napoleon) “Uh...why is your dad here?” Nova: “I thought we needed the help with this kind of thing, and your parents are even more off-the-table than he was.” Theo: (Turns to Napoleon) “And you’re not...uh, worried, about what we’re doing?” Napoleon: (Shrugs) “Eh, I was never very against it. Don’t get me wrong, Nova’s grounded for a while for lying to me for a couple months straight, but I’m not gonna stop you.” Theo: “And you...won’t tell my parents?” Napoleon: “They don’t want me to tell you some stuff, and you don’t want me to tell them some stuff. Seems like it evens out.” Theo: “Really?” Napoleon: “Nah, they’re just uptight as hell. Good luck with them if they find out, though.” Pyros: “Yo, this is nice and all, but we ain’t exactly here for a picnic. We need to find Alpha, remember?” Napoleon: (Points to the crystalline shards on the ground) “Boom. That didn’t take too long.” Pyros: (Gives Napoleon an odd look) “I don’t follow.” Napoleon: “Alpha’s body was just an energy projection from the Data Crystal in the center of her chest, like how the StarTrix’s Projection Transformations work. Destroy the Data Crystal, and the body stops being projected.” Nova: “Wait, so does that mean Alpha’s dead?!” Napoleon: “Considering that she’s a ten-thousand year old RoboCop, I doubt it. I’ll bet she has backups somewhere.” Pyros: “If that’s the case, why ain’t we seen anything from her yet?” Napoleon: (Pauses to think) “Hm...” After a couple moments, he walked over to the main computer console and summoned his sword construct using Swarm 1, using it like a crowbar to pop off part of the console’s outer casing, which revealed a massive, drill-shaped hole torn through the components. Napoleon: “Well, there’s your problem.” Nova: (Walking up behind him) “Good grief! How’d that happen?!” Napoleon: “I’m guessing that this thing probably held information whoever shattered Alpha didn’t want out there.” Pyros: “Can you fix it?” Napoleon: “Don’t be ridiculous. Of course I can!” Swarm 1’s nanobots sprung into action, repairing and reconnecting the broken hardware. After a few seconds, the repairs were complete, and the computer came back online. Warning reports suddenly started flooding the screen, coming in from locations all around the city. Pyros: “Holy crap! What the hell is going on out there?!” The monitor flashed white for a couple seconds, temporarily muting the alerts. Alpha: (Voice only) “Good, back online.” Nova: “Alpha, are you...in the computer?” Alpha: “My ‘mind’ is, so to speak. At least, the backup version from yesterday is.” Theo: “Do you have any idea who shattered your Data Crystal?” Alpha: “The only reason I even know about my body being gone is through Point A to Point B logic. My backups only have whatever knowledge I had when I made them. Of course, considering the amount of warning alerts suddenly coming in, it’s most likely safe to assume whoever ‘killed’ me did so so they could go on this rampage without anyone being notified.” Nova: “What do we do? Does it say where their last location was?” Alpha: “They appear to be moving in a spiral pattern of some sort towards a particular building.” Theo: “Which building?” Alpha: “EarthCo. Industries Headquarters.” Nova: “Isn’t that Mr. Logical’s business?” Napoleon: “Yeah, it is. Theo, I know what you’re thinking, but don’t-” Napoleon turned to Theo, only to find that he had already left. Napoleon: “Oh, this is going to end all ''sorts ''of well.” ---- to the inside of Isaac’s office. He’s sitting at his desk, filling out some digital business forms. After a few minutes, a strange tapping is heard on the outside of the building. Isaac turned to look towards the tapping, only to find a kitchen knife suddenly lodged in his back. Reacting quickly, he transformed into a white lightning-like humanoid alien, whose electric body sent a jolt of electricity through the knife, causing his attacker to yelp in pain and back away. He turned into a bolt of lightning and traveled to the entrance of his office, causing the knife to fall to the floor. From this angle, he was able to spot that his attacker was an adolescent male in a white hoodie. Isaac/Electrolite: “Okay, looks like someone just volunteered to be next up on the flash-fry list. Any particular reasons you can think of as to why I shouldn’t electrocute you and leave you to the police?” Killer: “Not really. Of course, if all goes as planned, I wouldn’t count on living long enough to do all that, if I were you.” Electrolite: “Is that so? I actually have a funny story about threats like that. It’s called ‘try making something up I haven’t heard a million times over, please’.” Killer: (Shrugs) “I was never one for creativity anyways. There’s nothing like a good ‘ol sneak attack.” A large drill suddenly rammed through the door behind Electrolite and impaled him through his chest, pulling back to firmly plant him to the wall. Killer: “Case in point.” Electrolite: “Kid, I’ve had so many holes put through my chest at this point that it’s just become passe.” Electrolite used his bolt travel again, zapping himself across the room and reforming to punch the killer with an electrified fist. The blow made contact, sending him flying into the wall. Electrolite: “I know this may come as a surprise to you, but I’m not exactly another easy target.” Electrolite began charging up another electrified punch, swinging towards the killer’s chest. Electrolite: “You’ll need to do better than that!” Before the hit made contact, Electrolite’s arm spontaneously disintegrated, sending him stumbling off-balance. Electrolite: “Oh, what the hell?” Killer: “To be honest, I know all about you. I’ve killed you before, you know. It wasn’t exactly easy, but I wouldn’t have called it too much of a challenge either.” Electrolite: “Let me guess. Alternate timeline?” Killer: (Stands up and brushes himself off) “As a matter of fact, yes. You’re very perceptive.” Electrolite: “Comes with the line of work. I take it your transforming partner is a Pacemedius at the moment.” Killer: “My my, you’re good at this. Mind telling me how you figured that out?” Electrolite: “I’ve done some research into the species. Their healing abilities work on a factor of equivalent exchange, so I’m guessing they destroyed an arm-sized portion of something and then ‘healed’ it using the mass from my arm.” Killer: “You know your stuff, I’ll give you that. Not that I was expecting anything else. The timeline I killed you in was nearly identical to this one.” Electrolite: “Oh, I’m sure there were some important differences. Did the version of me you’re talking about ever use Vengetti DNA?” Killer: “...I’m pretty sure you just made that up.” Electrolite: “I’ll take that as a ‘no’.” Electrolite twisted the SpecTrix dial with his remaining arm and slammed down on it, transforming into a black and teal humanoid alien with what appeared to be large pairs of stylized shades on his face, chest, back, and shoulders. Electrolite/???: “I call this one Shadancer. Got inspired to look the species up after meeting a version of me in a different timeline that used it.” Killer: “Since when did you travel to any alternate timelines?” Shadancer: “...Oh, this is going to be fun.” Shadancer lunged forward at the killer, pulling off the shades on his shoulders and using them to snag him under his arms. Before he could react, Shadancer twirled around and used the momentum to toss him out the window. As he was falling, he caught sight of Shadancer leaping out the window and running down the side of the building to catch up to him. Shadancer: “So, any more tricks up your sleeve, smart guy?” Killer: “Oh, just give it a moment.” Before Shadancer could react, a strange robotic humanoid alien suddenly swooped in and snatched the killer out of the air, flying off into the night. Shadancer: “Oh. Right.” Shadancer kept running down the side of the building, launching himself off to the side as he hit the ground, planting his shades in the ground and skidding to a halt. He looked off in the direction the killer had left, but he was already gone. Shadancer: “And now I’m going to have to deal with this at some point. Great.” ---- to Move Along racing down the street, moving towards downtown. All of a sudden, he spots an alien carrying another figure flying overhead. He quickly notices a white/red-magenta Omnitrix symbol on the alien’s chest, recognizing it from the aliens he fought in the dream world. Along: (Thinking) ‘Wait a second, they’re flying away from the direction of Dad’s office. He must’ve fought them off!’ Move Along came to a screeching halt, then turned and began following the odd duo flying above him. Along: (Thinking) ‘If this goes well, I might be able to take them down before the end of the night.’ ---- to the lake in the mountains from the beginning of the episode. The robotic humanoid flies lower to the ground and gently lets the hooded killer down, hovering slightly in the air. Killer: (Irritated) “Well, that hardly went as expected.” Alien/Black Hole Sun: “Maybe for ''you. Did you honestly think taking on someone with an Omnitrix without having me in the room was a good idea?” Killer: (Grunts) “I suppose you’re right. I allowed my personal issues to take priority over reason.” Hole Sun: “And thanks to your dumb ‘spiral pattern’ idea, getting to him took so long that the Plumbers are likely already back up and running! Now we have to wait who knows how long before trying again!” Killer: “Okay, first of all, I take the artistic integrity of my work very seriously. What kind of respectable murderer would I be if I didn’t make things so neatly arranged?” Hole Sun: “We’re not supposed to be respectable. We kill people for fun.” Killer: (Ignoring him) “Secondly, we can strike whenever we want as long as we utilize the Saccularius form correctly. Disabling the Plumbers was only necessary for the rampage part of this plan.” Hole Sun: “That’s the kind of thinking that made me necessary in the first place.” Killer: (Whips around angrily) “I thought I told you never to mention that again!” Hole Sun: “What are you going to do about it? Kill me?” Killer: (Grinds his teeth) “Oh, I would if I could.” Hole Sun: “Now, what do you think that says about you?” As the hooded killer was about to reply, he was interrupted by the sound of tank treads rumbling through the nearby forest. Killer: “Oh, now what?” Before long, the large white figure of Move Along made his way to the area Black Hole Sun and the hooded killer were in, grinding to a halt in front of them. Hole Sun: “And now we have to deal with this.” Killer: “Theodore Logical, I presume?” Along: “As a matter of fact, yes. How did you know?” Killer: “I know a lot about you.” Along: “Like what?” Killer: “More than you’d likely expect. At any rate, is there any reason in particular you saw fit to bother us?” Along: “Well, for one thing, your transforming partner over there has caused trouble in the past. Can’t say I know what your deal is, but I suspect you two of being responsible for the murderous rampage this city’s been subject to for the last few hours.” Killer: “Wow, that certainly is some impressive deduction there. Call me when you figure out that water is wet.” Along: “I guess that about confirms it, then. Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?” Killer: “Well, they say that anything worth a damn takes some work to get to. Black Hole Sun, show this idiot who the superior alien is around here.” Hole Sun: “Heh, you’re funny. This is the guy with the Nentokinesis, remember?” Killer: “Then just freeze him before he uses it, you dolt.” Hole Sun: “Whatever, fine.” With that, Black Hole Sun raced forward and rammed its fist toward Move Along, who quickly attempted to counter with a Spin Punch. As soon as the two blows made contact, Black Hole Sun was sent flying backwards in a spinning arc, as Move Along’s arm was flash-frozen and shattered to pieces. Black Hole Sun managed to get a hold of himself and stop his backwards flight, hovering into a stable position. Meanwhile, Move Along took a couple steps back and stared in bewilderment at his shattered arm as a thick, oil-like substance slowly poured out of the stump’s wound. Along: “What the hell?!” Killer: “Black Hole Sun here could be considered as a counterpart to the transformation you call All☆Star; however, instead of powering himself through solar energy, he can absorb the heat and light of any object in an instant, flash-freezing his targets. Impressive, isn’t it?” Move Along pressed down on the StarTrix symbol with his remaining arm, transforming back into Theo. Along/Theo: (Dangerously) “Who are you, anyway? How do you know about me and my transformations?” Killer: (Laughs) “Oh, the answer to that is simple enough. As a matter of fact...” The hooded killer finally pulled off his coat’s hood, revealing him to look almost exactly like Theo. Killer: “I think you already know me.” ---- Theo reflexively stepped back in shock. Theo: “What the hell?! What are you?!” Killer: “I’m you, of course. Well, the you from Dimension 4, at any rate.” Theo: “Dimension 4? You mean an alternate timeline?” Theo-4: “As a matter of fact, yes. The naming scheme for all this is rather idiotic, if you ask me.” Theo: “I really wouldn’t. If that’s the case, then I’m guessing that your friend over there-” Theo-4: “Is a Projection Transformation, yes.” Theo: “How is he self-aware? My Projection Transformations are controlled by an AI.” Theo-4: “Oh, mine were too, at least to begin with. There was a particular...” (Pulls back his sleeve, revealing a device similar to the StarTrix, but with a white/red-magenta dial) “...incident, at some point, and it changed my StarTrix in several odd ways, down to inverting the numbering data. One of the effects was, yes, a sentient Projection Transformation that holds part of my own personality.” Theo: “Is it the part that isn’t insufferable?” Hole Sun: “I’d like to think so.” Theo-4: “Very funny. Unfortunately, I am no longer able to transform because of this...inconvenience, leaving me dependent on it in order to use my transformations to my advantage.” Theo: “So you’re essentially locking yourself outside of your own StarTrix.” Theo-4: “Actually, I don’t call it the StarTrix anymore. I’ve rechristened it as the Inverted Star Omnimatrix, or the InverTrix, for short.” Theo: “I see. Well, this has certainly been an informative chat, but I believe it’s about time I cracked you across the head and brought you in.” Theo-4: (Mockingly) “Oh, isn’t that cute? The goody-good version of me thinks he can beat me! Black Hole Sun, show him why that’s such a hilarious idea.” Hole Sun: “Will do.” Black Hole Sun lunged towards Theo, who quickly countered by putting the StarTrix in front of him. As soon as Black Hole Sun’s fist hit the device, there was a loud hissing noise as steam began to rise from it. Theo: “Hey, thanks for taking care of the overheating issue for me. That could’ve ended up being a real pain.” Hole Sun: (Grunts in frustration while winding up another punch) Theo swiftly pulled up the StarTrix and transformed into Rolling Stone, creating a massive blast of sound that sent Black Hole Sun flying back again. Before he could regain balance, a stone wall was suddenly raised behind him, causing him to smash against it with a loud thud. He was almost immediately hit with another blast of sound that pushed him into the ground. As Rolling Stone wound up another blow, Black Hole Sun’s body suddenly disintegrated in a flash of energy. Theo-4: “I’d like to remind you that being unable to transform does not mean being unable to recall my aliens.” Stone: “And you think you can fight me without them?” Theo-4: “As a matter of fact, I do.” Theo-4 lunged at Rolling Stone, who tried to counter him with a punch. Theo-4 was too fast, however, and managed to reach the StarTrix symbol, punching it down and transforming Rolling Stone back into Theo. Before he could react, Theo-4 whipped out his kitchen knife and sliced into his right arm. Theo: (Stumbles back) “Ugh! Dammit!” Theo-4: “Sorry, but I think we’re about done here.” (Holds up InverTrix) “Black Hole Sun!” Black Hole Sun quickly formed from the InverTrix and slammed its fist into Theo at an intense speed, absorbing his own heat energy and using it to punt him across the entirety of the lake, with his trajectory only being stopped by slamming back-first into a tree. Theo slumped to the ground, apparently having been knocked unconscious by the impact. Blood began to run from the slash in his right arm again, slowly flowing into the lake water. Theo-4 smirked and slowly began walking over to Theo, recalling Black Hole Sun into the InverTrix. Theo-4: (Walks up to Theo’s unconscious body) “I don’t care what kind of odd strategies you use. You don’t stand a chance of surpassing me.” Theo-4 began playfully tinkering with his blood-covered knife, slowly twirling it in front of himself. Theo-4: “I find it doubtful any human could survive injuries like yours for long...buuut, as I’ve learned first-hand, the determination you people have can be a real pain to deal with. I’ll just go ahead and kill you myself just to be safe.” (Holds knife out towards Theo’s neck) “I think a good ‘ol decapitation should work, don’t you?” As he was about to deal the finishing blow, Theo-4 suddenly noticed a quiet tapping sound. Looking around to find its source, he eventually spotted Theo tapping his right index finger on the ground in some sort of pattern. Theo-4: “Now what?” Before he could react, the StarTrix dial suddenly flashed green, summoning All☆Star as a Projection Transformation next to Theo-4. All☆Star immediately pulled its right arm back, quickly absorbing the light of the rising sun and forming its hand into a tight fist. Theo-4: (Eyes widening) “''WHAT?!'' Black Hole Su-!” Theo-4 was interrupted by All☆Star slamming its fist into his head with incredible force, smashing into his skull like a sledgehammer. The bone of his head began to cave in, but this was swiftly interrupted by the force of the blow sending him flying into the air. All☆Star flew up after him and interrupted his trajectory by punching him in the gut, sending him careening towards the ground and causing him to impact the earth with a sickening crunch. Theo-4: (Coughs and wheezes, expelling a good amount of blood) “I-impossible! I-” (Grunts in pain) “I incapacitated you!” Theo groaned and pulled himself up off the ground, dusting himself off as he got to his feet. Theo: “I knew you meant to knock me out, so I went along with the idea. Of course, since you’re not the brightest tool in the shed, you didn’t notice me tapping out commands for the StarTrix in Morse Code until it was too late.” Theo-4: “How are you still going?! I...I cut open your arm! I threw you across a lake!” Theo: “As it turns out, I’m actually part something called a ‘Delta Human’. Considering your confusion, I’m guessing that isn’t the case in your timeline.” Theo-4: (Coughs up more blood) “Now it...now it just sounds like you’re making crap up!” Theo: (Shrugs) “That’s just how it is. You know, I was considering getting this Delta Human DNA of mine removed, seeing as it comes with a lot of drawbacks, but you’ve actually shown me something important that’s changed my mind.” Theo-4: “''Is that so?'' And what...what exactly would that be?” Theo: “As long as scumbags like you exist, it’s worth keeping myself the way I am. Any small advantage that helps me protect those I care about from the likes of you...” (Points to Theo-4) “...is one hundred percent worth whatever pain it may cause me!” Theo-4: (Weakly) “You...really are...an idiot...” With that, Theo-4 fell unconscious, leaving Theo the only one left standing. He sighed for a moment, then took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Theo: (Looks down at Theo-4) “Well, as much as I’d’ve liked to, I don’t think I fatally wounded him.” He paused to think for a few moments. Theo: “Either way, I guess I should probably heal him with Season and take him in.” He thought for a few more moments. Theo: “On the other hand...” Theo trailed off and grabbed a pen and paper out of his coat, writing something down and affixing the paper to Theo-4’s back, after which he transformed into Move Along and picked him up, taking off at high speeds towards the base. Move Along picks up Theo-4, the back of the note is shown, revealing it to have ‘IOU’ carelessly scrawled on it in large letters. ---- to the inside of Plumber Base UT1, where Theo is talking with everyone assembled. Pyros: “Yo, hold up. You mean this guy is a wacked-up version of you from another timeline?” Theo: (Shrugs) “From what I understand, yeah.” Nova: “But why would he come to this timeline? And what’s with all the murdery-ness?” Theo: “I don’t know. Didn’t get a chance to ask what with him trying to kill me and all.” Napoleon: “Well, either way, we’ve got him under control, and I have work in a few hours. Good job getting him in, at any rate.” Nova: “I guess that means I’ll be heading out too. See you later, I guess.” Theo: “Yeah, see ya.” With that, Napoleon and Nova left the base, taking the elevator up to the surface. Pyros: “Well, I think I oughta head back to my cell. Not having a body to keep things under check is making Alpha even antsier than usual.” Alpha: “I am a synthetic lifeform. I do not get ‘antsy’.” Pyros simply shrugged and walked away, taking the elevator down to the lower levels and leaving only Theo and Alpha alone in the room. Alpha: “How are you handling the current situation?” Theo: “It’s...really weird, to be honest. There’s just a lot I don’t know.” Alpha: “Will you be able to perform your duties as usual?” Theo: (Nods) “To be honest, this has kind of helped with the whole Delta Human thing, if that makes any sense. Like, I may not have the best circumstances with that, but it’s kind of reassuring in a way that even without it, there is some version of me that became an even worse person. I don’t know, does that sound weird?” Alpha: “Not necessarily. It just shows that you’re on the right track.” Theo: “...Yeah, you’re probably right.” Alpha: “Whatever the circumstances, it’s good that you’re in higher spirits.” Theo: “Thanks. I should probably head home before my parents notice I’m gone.” Alpha: “Of course.” Theo nodded and walked over to the elevator, using it to exit the base. For the moment, at least, things had turned out alright. Guess how long this is gonna last. Major Events *Alpha is revealed to have a backup in Plumber Base UT1's computer systems. *Shadancer makes his Star Spirit debut. *Black Hole Sun makes his debut. *The antagonists from Mad World are revealed to be a single serial killer. *Said serial killer is revealed to be a version of Theo from Dimension 4. Characters Protagonists *Theodore Logical *Isaac Logical Antagonists *Theodore Logical (Dimension 4) Minor *Nova Eldridge *Napoleon Eldridge *Pyros Aliens Used By Theo * Move Along * Rolling Stone * All☆Star By Isaac * Electrolite * Shadancer By Theo-4 * Unholy Diver * Unnamed Season Counterpart (Offscreen Debut) * Black Hole Sun (Debut) Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Episodes of Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:CaT Category:Episodes Category:Earth-83